<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>望海幽梦 by Maid_of_The_Mist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651573">望海幽梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist'>Maid_of_The_Mist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*鲁加x人男<br/>*个人OC创作<br/>*白袍人男之中的鳏夫也迎来4.0新版本了，此时的他来到了黄金港，与前男友相遇了！喜欢白袍男人的各位请不要错过！<br/>*体型差/黑皮人男/温泉play/oil massage/NTR</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>望海幽梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>旧情相见分外眼红。<br/>
就连人淡如菊沙那多，在乐座街市碰到旧人，也要尴尬三分。那人正带着一个眉目清秀的年轻助手查案，久别重逢，简单寒暄两句，约在沙那多下榻的温泉旅馆再叙。<br/>
黄金之港，奇人四伏。黑紫的天际间，移动剧院的飞船如巨鲸般在云中翱翔。在此山川风月之下，沙那多是一个旅浪至此的异族人，和同伴暂时休憩于此。<br/>
廊外传来沉重的脚步声，他连忙再三整理衣领，纸门划开，一个身材魁梧的赤皮鲁加，稍微矮头侧身进入房间。<br/>
“沙那多，你看我如期来赴约了。”<br/>
沙那多原本以为前台小厮会先来通告的，转念一想，自己住的又确实不是什么高档旅店，内心有无措的慌乱。与鲁加焰一郎眼神交汇的一刻，焦灼又平复了，几年来偶尔回味的记忆片段，瞬间鲜活起来，仿佛两人依偎暧昧的往事就在昨日。<br/>
沙那多从头到脚打量焰一郎，这过去几年，他成熟不少。两人是在沙那多重返萨雷安支援复兴之时相识的，那时候的焰一郎尚有些青年的浮躁之气，行事轰轰烈烈，两人在工房相识，头脑一热，没过几天就滚上床。又似黎明别燕般激情过后各自散去。他见焰一郎如今这副打扮，火红的和式浴衣，低胯束腰上别着一把朴素的武士刀。听说他加入帝国军了，靠着巧言令色的功夫，很快晋升到百夫长，在黄金港这带作威作福。<br/>
“ 你迟到的毛病什么时候改了？酒还没上，人却先到了。”<br/>
“和你约会，总要提前几天开始期待。”焰一郎身高体壮，独自占了房间一半空间，虽是对坐，却与沙那多坐得很近，两人互嗅衣物的气味，揣测对方近来过得怎样的生活：“沙那多，那日没得空好生看你。这下仔细一看，才开始想你了，你说奇不奇怪。”<br/>
“你的话，我从来只听三分，不可多信。”<br/>
沙那多本是盘腿坐着，在焰一郎面前，改成双膝并拢跪立。他在人族之中也算身形高大，相比之下就显得娇小了，焰一郎记忆里，他仍是一头雪白短发，现在蓄得长了，垂在背上，有种新奇而陌生的感觉。<br/>
“那日同你一起的小子呢，怎么没见到。”<br/>
“他有事。”<br/>
“噢。那人很有趣，有种说不上来的气质，我不喜欢。”焰一郎倒是干脆爽快：“看上去像是你的绑架犯。”<br/>
“绑架了我吗？”<br/>
“像是。但我知你沙那多，情感绑架别人还差不多。”焰一郎将两臂一抱，爽朗笑起来，然后拍了拍沙那多肩膀：“到我身边来。既然人不在，你还在磨蹭什么。”<br/>
沙那多犹豫不动，焰一郎便握住他的手腕，仿佛拎一件轻物，将他拽紧怀里。<br/>
“疼！”<br/>
“你还是那么漂亮。”焰一郎撩开他的长发，乱吻他的脖颈：“竟然一点没变。这都五年了，你吸了多少男人的精气？”<br/>
刚才还收拢的领口，被赤红的大手豁开。沙那多浑身一颤，手按在焰一郎粗莽的腿上，高扬下巴呻吟起来。<br/>
“焰一郎——”沙那多被他按着吻，狼狈地别开脸，反驳道：“少调侃我。”<br/>
长发被焰一郎握着，挣扎半天，还没逃出焰一郎怀里。沙那多蜜色的皮肤上，多了两个暗红色三角印子，粗糙大手在他俊俏脸颊上婆娑着。一双蓝色眼睛，渐渐涌满了泪。<br/>
焰一郎看着，有些心疼了。这人虽然他曾经往死里操过，心里其实自始至终都有怜惜。一对健美的肩已从和服中挣脱出来，大手揉了揉褐色胸膛前丰满的乳肉，暂时放了沙那多。沙那多并没离开焰一郎，而是靠在他肩上，疲惫的喘息着。<br/>
焰一郎没仔细想过沙那多暂居在此的原因。他打一眼瞧上去似乎油光水滑，可神色中有倦怠，似惊弓之鸟。焰一郎揣测，跟他在一起的人恐怕待他不好。<br/>
“哈……哈……看来你只改了迟到的毛病，冒冒失失这点倒是照旧。”沙那多揪住领口，额头抵在焰一郎下巴：“前几天我还在市场看到有雇员在叫卖你送我的那款斧，就在寻思这辈子是否能再见你一面。我当以你的性情，不是被帝国军杀了，也容易被海盗扔进鲨鱼群里。”<br/>
嘴上像是挖苦，实际上见到人还活着，语气间有些愉悦。<br/>
“那斧子还在用吗？”<br/>
“留着连棵树都砍不断，早就扔了。”<br/>
“怎么回事，这人不养你？还得自己砍树。”<br/>
焰一郎早领略过沙那多调戏人的功力。沙那多在外貌上颇具优势，经验丰富，时而亲密时而疏离，和男人交好大多只是过过瘾，但凡谁把真心放到他身上去，定要伤败而归。焰一郎在沙那多的厚唇上亲了亲，早就嗅到一股硫磺味，这便跟他玩起欲擒故纵，宽衣解带朝包厢外的私人温泉走去。<br/>
焰一郎前脚才走，后脚服务生就将温好的酒送进来。沙那多取起托盘，朝户外走去，夜中月色正亮，如一面黄金圆盘挂在天际，薄云仿佛轻缕，缠在盘间。沙那多见地板上堆着一身超大号浴衣，焰一郎已坐入水中，身形仿佛一座小山，皮肤被热水一烫，红上加红，仿如煞鬼的修罗。男人魁梧健壮，腹肌排列工整清晰。看地上的衣物，竟没穿兜裆布。胯下那物纠缠在暗红色耻毛间泡在水中，软时的尺寸便够让人欲仙欲死。<br/>
沙那多将酒盘如小舟般像温泉中推去，也将和服解去了。小舟划开波上云雾，一位璧人从雾中走出，形如松眼如蜜，来到修罗身边。焰一郎拆开沙那多的兜裆布，身体在水中旋转，布带从胯间圈圈落下，露出翘挺浑圆的深色臀瓣。<br/>
沙那多怕热，焰一郎便让他坐在自己膝盖上，只有半身浸入水中。沙那多将酒盘勾来，一颗碧玉葡萄送入焰一郎宽厚的嘴中，焰一郎看他干净的身子，好奇起来问：“跟你在一起的是什么正人君子，竟不操你。”<br/>
沙那多四两拨千斤，挑开话题：“那你是正人君子吗？”<br/>
又将一颗葡萄送入口中，堵住他的话语。自问自答。<br/>
“我看非也。你但凡是，进门以来就不至于一直挑拨我与那小伙的关系 。”<br/>
“我不光进了门，还要进你的门。”<br/>
其中走后门儿的意思，两人都心照不宣。焰一郎更会撩拨人的情弦，在沙那多的胸口点了点。马奶葡萄甜，吻更是甜，两人耳鬓厮磨，舌像两条交配的蛇般扭在一起。沙那多的脸庞被两只大手摆弄着、婆娑着，湿发粘在鼻梁上，好慵懒、好动情。<br/>
“你这些年，都到哪去了？”<br/>
焰一郎是真诚地关心他，一边问着，一边按摩给他按摩脖颈。优雅的细长颈骨捏在手里，仿佛一使劲儿就能给撅断了。焰一郎就是这样专注、深情地爱并关照着每个床伴。虽然事后总是积极地撇清关系，但起码在这段露水情在破晓蒸发前，总把身下的尤物宠到天上去。<br/>
“离开萨雷安后，又去了多玛、延夏。那时候还在打仗，我就不敢再往前走了。兜兜转转，又回到这里。”沙那多将酒盘勾来为两人斟酒，互一碰杯，心头的骚动也跟着清脆一响，撞到一块儿去了。<br/>
焰一郎将手探入水下，摸着沙那多滑腻的大腿，探入那道蜜缝之中，那对浅浅的眉毛，立马皱了起来。他娴熟又自信地摆弄着沙那多的情欲，侵犯他的后穴，仿佛这一切都归他所有，只是放出去历练几年，等到甘美成熟之时再收回来独享。<br/>
“焰一郎！”沙那多夹紧双腿，在焰一郎身上扭捏。唯独那肥美的腿肉间留了一掌缝隙，容得焰一郎上下进出。一根粗硬的肉棍顶在沙那多的后腰上，不需要去看，也知道是什么淫荡事物。他只希望焰一郎能将前戏做透做足，才不至于一会儿被操的时候，后穴外翻昏死在床上。<br/>
“啊——啊……慢一点，焰一郎！”他两手搭在浮盘上，呜呜嘤嘤。阴茎被大手略带粗暴的撸着。他从没说过自己喜欢稍待痛感的性爱，焰一郎却知道，正戳他的痒处。另一只大手在在小穴皱褶处来回按揉，倒不急着进去，那处早就被温泉水烫的敏感无比，此时蠢蠢欲动，竟然像嘴唇一样会吮吸指尖。<br/>
鲁加的手指又粗又糙，一上来就给他不小的刺激。但沙那多风流人间多年，实际上和鲁加族厮混的次数一只手就能数上来。那些巨人不懂情趣，只想在他屁股里射精泄欲。反而焰一郎知书达理，待他细致温柔。明亮的赤目中神采四溢，擅长各色情趣，腰力猛又持久，每次都干得他哭爹喊娘。沙那多馋兮兮地瘫在焰一郎怀里，被勃起的男根戳得尾椎疼，肩靠着发达饱满的胸肌，不老实地来回磨蹭。<br/>
“想要了？”<br/>
“再玩一会儿……还不行……”<br/>
“你硬得很厉害，是不是快射了？”<br/>
沙那多连连点头，前后被一块儿亵玩，肉臀不安地乱扭，不得章法，几次手指都没撞到骚点上。那浮在水上的小盘，因沙那多的手指搭上面，似狂风中的荷叶，被躁动的水波击打地仄歪晃荡着，酒盅酒杯叮叮当当撞在一起。瞬间被一阵小浪掀翻，与此同时，沙那多浪叫起来，在爽极又难耐的叫声中，小舟沉入水底。<br/>
焰一郎夸奖般的吻他，舔去锁骨上溅洒的酒液，一把将沙那多抱起，走回室内。沙那多被扔在榻榻米垫上，浑身的软肉皆是一颤。他还没来得及抱怨疼，焰一郎已骑到他身上。沙那多以为自己要被操了，害怕地哀求起来。<br/>
“再摸一摸我……”他用臀缝蹭着那沉甸甸的巨根：“我受不了……”<br/>
“乖乖躺着别动，我伺候你。”<br/>
焰一郎见床头有一瓶用来香薰的玫瑰油瓶，将那香签抽出，让沙那多咬着。一滩香油倒在手上，用两手心来回一搓，温热起来，由沙那多的两肩，沿着蜜色的脊背一溜儿按到尾椎去。<br/>
“哼……”<br/>
沙那多舒服地软了，老老实实躺着让焰一郎摆弄。那紧致又光滑的皮肤饥渴地将精油都吸光了，焰一郎又添了两次，半透明的淡黄色液体积在浅浅的腰窝当中，朝臀缝里流去。一双灵巧的大手在他背上每一道骨缝间刮蹭着，关节间咯吱作响。沙那多被揉地一下下震颤，感觉大手向下，终于来到臀部。他甚至迫不及待地稍微挺臀，让臀部落入大手里。<br/>
两臀被狠狠掐了两把，朝外揉开，半张的小穴被看的一清二楚。他这一身黑皮，并非天生，是追随时尚故意晒黑的，因此奶头和黏膜的颜色都是淡粉色。那肉感十足的小穴，明明伺候过不知多少男人，却还和处子一样紧致干净。<br/>
当然，今日被焰一郎操后，他恐怕下体要麻上两天。<br/>
这样一想，就忘了害怕，隐隐期待。一滩液体落在穴口，本还心想着两手正揉掐着屁股，焰一郎哪来的第三只手倒油，突然意识到那是焰一郎往他后穴吐口水，瞬间臊得脸红起来。那小穴被拉扯揉挤着，皱褶时而被抻平了，时而又挤在一起。两根手指在润滑下，毫无费力地就滑进深穴之中，沙那多被手指操得只扭屁股。<br/>
焰一郎看他太浪，调戏般威胁道：“老实点，再乱动捆你。”<br/>
“焰一郎……再插一插……”<br/>
“想被手指插，还是想被鸡巴插？”<br/>
“忍不住了……”<br/>
沙那多想用屁股蹭焰一郎的性器，被不留余力地猛扇两巴掌，翘臀上瞬间浮现几道血印。<br/>
他这才老实下来，噙着眼泪，好似非常委屈。两臀被又抓又揉，在穴位上又刺又弹，小穴连连冒水，连腿间浑圆的睾丸都弹跳颤动着。沙那多已三十来岁，可即便是在二十岁出头的小尤物身上，也寻不到这般青春可爱的活力。<br/>
油腻燥热的大手继续撸开大腿上的肌肉，把小腿掐得酸爽无比，沙那多又是抽气，又是叹息。力气大了他连连求饶，小了又不知死活地撩逗，按到脚心，痒意让他扭动发骚。如果是没有焰一郎般定力的一般人，早就在他身上泄过三回。<br/>
焰一郎又让他翻过身来，被玩得又勃起的鸡巴，颇为可笑地挺立着。沙那多想屈腿将羞处挡住，被焰一郎拉住脚踝，轻易地压制住了。焰一郎仿佛一个冲浪选手，借精油润滑，滑水一般冲了上来，两人阳根顶着阳根，奶子顶着奶子。他压在沙那多身上，沙那多早就急不可耐地将两腿盘到腰上去，要缴他的阳气。<br/>
焰一郎粗硬的胸毛在沙那多娇嫩的乳头上来回磨蹭着。<br/>
“乖乖，把腿松开，再让你舒服一会儿。”<br/>
“被插才舒服……”<br/>
“那等会儿真操你的时候，可别求饶。”<br/>
“我那是舒服地快死了，才讨饶呢。”<br/>
被焰一郎亲了又亲，这才将腿劲松开。大手又在壮硕的奶子揉捏，将肉粉色的乳头搔得硬立。两边胸肌已被搓得发亮发烫，沙那多化作一滩春水，看见焰一郎勃起的鸡巴，这才想起来，自己可真贪图享乐，竟然忘了本分。<br/>
平时他和有钱男人做爱，都顾不上自己的舒服，只想着让男人射精，好得到庇护保养。焰一郎对他这样好，不知不觉恃宠而骄了，还撒起娇来。他吮着焰一郎的手指，撅着臀跪坐起来，要伺候焰一郎。<br/>
“让我给你口吧。”<br/>
“怎么回事，想到什么了？”<br/>
“就是想吃。”<br/>
他将湿漉漉的长发拨到耳后，毫无羞涩地将饱胀的柱头含住。鲁加的鸡巴太大，将他两颊都塞得满满的，只能含住三分之一。灵活的舌头在口腔里极尽可能地旋转舔弄着，两手扶在焰一郎的胯上，抬眼乖顺又渴望地崇拜着他的雄风。他吮了半天，将柱身舔得湿淋淋，吐出来用手撸动着。这简直像是在撸一根赤红色的青萝卜，龟头的马眼一张一合，吐着腥液，肉棍上筋肉嶙峋，舔上去又弹又硬。沙那多卖力地用鸡巴干着喉咙，自己已不是当时和焰一郎日夜颠鸾倒凤的青年了，费劲半天也不能达到当年一口气吞到底的境界。<br/>
焰一郎看沙那多用鸡巴把自己插得连连干呕、直翻白眼，心疼地把他捧着亲吻，看到那肉窟一样黏黏糊糊的口腔，又觉得好贱，朝里面吐口水，沙那多竟然含着眼泪咽了。<br/>
沙那多心知表现不佳，好生失落，自己用手将肉臀掰开，手指将肉穴拉扯着，充满歉意地说：“焰一郎，实在含不住了，我用这里的小嘴帮你含。”<br/>
他实在是忍不住了，好想被操。对焰一郎，心生强烈地爱意，如果今天被操死在床，都心甘情愿。沙那多仿佛一条长满了鳞片的褐色淫蛇，腰肢握在手里都油腻打滑。焰一郎对准那娇嫩的小穴，先一挺腰，竟然从股沟滑开了，顶在打了金环儿的会阴上。还是沙那多用手扶着身后的鸡巴，将粗大的龟头导入自己体内。<br/>
“啊……爽死！”<br/>
“想了一夜了吧，小浪货，你放松些！”<br/>
“不行……”沙那多被干得流泪：“太粗了……被撑死了！”<br/>
“你还没流血呢！”<br/>
原本紧致的后穴，硬是被操成了个小小肉洞。沙那多又是哀求，又是浪叫，鸡巴被操得滴着淫水乱甩，小穴被耻毛磨得又红又肿。他银发泻在床上，被操得在榻榻米上拖动。刚开始咒骂焰一郎粗鲁、无情，过了一会儿适应了鲁加的粗度，就孟浪放荡起来。<br/>
两腿紧紧地攀在焰一郎腰上，主动晃臀套弄，又要跟他香吻，又要揉乳、扇臀。两人都干出了一身热汗，沙那多被操射了一次，根本不存在高潮后的贤者时间，又积极地骑到焰一郎身上，摸着一身硬梆梆的肌肉，兴奋地胡言乱语起来。<br/>
“焰一郎……爱你！我好爱你！”<br/>
“开始说胡话了，小婊子！”<br/>
“焰一郎，我们去烙印吧……我再也不想别的人！”<br/>
“我看行，以后只许任我一根鸡巴，再敢和别的男人鬼混，我就亲手解决你。”<br/>
“除了你谁也不想了……啊，啊！又要去了，焰一郎，抱我——”<br/>
两人正在忘情媾合，纸拉门突然大敞，一个瘦猴似的寸头男人走了进来。焰一郎撩起眼皮看了一眼，继续专心操沙那多，甚至把沙那多抱在怀里，将被操肿的那处露给男人看。沙那多哭叫着，目光只粘在焰一郎身上，心中哪还有这刚交的小男友。<br/>
“兄弟，真不好意思，正在操你情人。”焰一郎朝那个男人恶劣道，换成跟沙那多说话，又变成温柔低沉的口气：“宝贝儿，再撑一会儿，给你的小心肝看清楚我怎么操你的。”<br/>
瘦猴哼哼一笑，完全没被焰一郎的挑衅热闹，找了个好角度坐下，居高临下地欣赏起来。焰一郎心想这好家伙，果然能被沙那多看上的，某一方面都并非常人。<br/>
“兄弟怎么称呼？”<br/>
“S。”<br/>
“在下焰一郎。”<br/>
“嗯——嗯——！”<br/>
沙那多在身下叫得死去活来，他可一边公狗般动腰一边社交起来了。<br/>
“黄金港这片还有点话事权，以后有什么麻烦，尽管支使。”<br/>
S有意无意地听着，从怀中抖出一个小瓶，将里面装着的橘粉色粉末抖出一点，抹在牙上，余光中看到沙那多涕泗横流，提醒道：“你要不要轻点操他，看着快死了。”<br/>
“死不了，他这点我有数，正爽着呢。”<br/>
S点点头，没有加入的意思，只是在一旁围观。焰一郎本以沙那多能向小情求助，或者直接甩清两人关系，没想到他仍搂着焰一郎脖颈，直叫好哥哥。焰一郎见S手边锋利的鲨鱼纹鞘太刀，以及脸上狰狞狠绝的神色，都替沙那多捏一把汗。也不知道是沙那多将几人的关系微妙精确地牵制着，还是太不把自己一条烂命当回事儿了，只跟焰一郎快活，根本不将情人放在眼里。<br/>
这事儿结束，已经是深夜了。沙那多被操昏过去，睁眼时正见焰一郎穿衣想走，赶紧恋恋不舍地贴过去，将欲根上的淫液替他吮吸干净。S也看够了春宫，跟焰一郎道别。<br/>
焰一郎发觉这两人的关系真是错综复杂。S在旁观赏，竟然丝毫没被香艳的场景催动，沙那多红杏出墙，也无愧疚之情。但彼此之间，隐约可见制约、臣服的羁绊，再深的他也没精力分析了。刚在尤物身上泄欲，这时候再去小金街来壶美酒，岂不快哉。<br/>
至于刚才说得那番助兴的荤话，那些承诺种种，早就不作数了。焰一郎看沙那多水润的蓝眼睛，其中多情又寡情，还是喜欢的。下次相见，不知再是何时，也许是三年、五年之后，也许已是来生。焰一郎的仕途起起落落，时过境迁，人会沧桑世故，而沙那多始终是沙那多，不管在何种境遇下相遇，都是这般身材容貌，这般寂寞惹人怜爱。<br/>
别过时，S正为沙那多清理，两人耳鬓厮磨，低语些什么也听不清稀。焰一郎给带上门，不作打扰了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这篇之中，我的第三位oc焰一郎也登场了！<br/>是个渣男、贪财好色鲁加。看上去不可靠的样子，其实还是个良知未泯、头脑聪明的好人。焰一郎4.0版本在黄金港地区，以帝国百夫长的身份遛猫逗狗，调戏良家妇女，但是也为民除恶，在多玛原住民和入侵的帝国势力中起到微妙的平衡作用，算是个非常规英雄。<br/>在写其他oc的时候，都没有倾注和写沙那多一样的心力和疼爱，总觉得沙那多是小娇娇，想把最好的都给他。也很感谢有路人读者也喜欢我的oc孩子，以后也想继续给大家带来更多有关沙那多的内容。<br/>在这篇里，沙那多/S/焰一郎被串联起来了，但是三个人的命运，也只在这一刻交汇。<br/>沙那多色情宇宙gogogo！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>